vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
Fox "Faux" McCloud is a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and leader of the Star Fox team, but most importantly, a professional wrestler in the /v/WE. Faux is a fan favourite despite his less than successful career. His burning will to fight and his stern expression have made him one of the most recognized faces of the promotion. Faux, in a bid to make it big, teamed up with Crash Bandicoot and Sanic Hedgehog to form Team Furry and challenge TF2 to a match for the Tag Team Title. Unfortunately, after a fairly even fight, Crash and Sanic were eliminated in quick succession, leaving only Faux against Heavy, Scout and Pyro. In one of the most brutal displays in /v/WE History, Faux was savagely beaten by the Trio, who refused to pin him and end the match. Such a horrific beating may very well have cost Faux his career as many a fan was seen saluting him after Pyro, in an unusual act of mercy, pinned Faux. Fox showed incredible tenacity in this match, as he stood bloodied and bruised, scowling still. 'The Scowl' Nobody knows exactly how he got it, many speculate that it was from excessive exposure to incredible G-Forces or even just a result of facial paralysis brought about by a stroke, but what remains irrefutable is that NO ONE, will fuck with him if they don't have to. Recently, the corners of his mouth have dipped even further, possibly enhanced from his training with Vegeta and the Snakes. Tag Team Champion After a crushing defeat at the hands of Team TF2, Faux decides to team up with Solid Snake and Raiden, in hopes to win. Both teams were fairly even, neither one gaining too much of an advantage, until Raiden was pinned out, leaving only him and Solid Snake against the large Heavy, the tricky Pyro, and the annoying Scout. Getting savagely beaten yet again, Fox continues scowling, and doesn't give up. However, despite being outnumbered, Faux managed to distract Scout and Pyro long enough for Snake to pin Heavy. Now with the odds evened, the flow of the match swiftly changed and Snake quickly eliminated Scout. In a mutual show of respect for his actions in their previous encounter, Faux quickly pinned Pyro as he had done to him, instead of opting for a chance of revenge, and claimed victory for his team. Cinderella Story Champion On January 27th, 2012, shortly after getting beaten within an inch of his life, Faux's perspective on life changed. He knew he had to get the championship belt. He trained hard with Vegeta (who taught him the Saiyan way of getting stronger from near-death experiences) and the MGS team and his wish came true. He was offered a title shot from Skelenegro to fight the then reigning champion Donkey Kong. David VS Goliath The match seemed like an even bout at first, until Snake appeared. The crowd cheered, knowing he would help his friend Faux win the match. To everyone's surprise he attacked Faux and Donkey Kong before stealing the show and running away. Surprisingly enough, Snake was merely giving Faux a good shit slap little push by telling him with his fists to not give up even if it's 2 VS 1 and thus, with that thought in mind, Faux pulled through by pinning Donkey Kong winning 2-1. It was a very sweaty victory by Faux, proving his passion for wrestling even if he is one of the smallest of the current fighters and also proving that no matter what is thrown at him, he shall stand up strong. After Being Champion After his belt was taken away, Faux decided to stick with Royal Rumbles (Though not getting very far most of the time.) and is more focused on defending the Tag Team belt with his other comrades on Team Fauxhound. Trivia *Seems to have a warrior's respect for Pyro, both mercifully sparing each other from too intense beatdowns. Category:Wrasslers